


Information on Starlight (Please Save Me) Character

by VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend



Series: Final Fantasy XV Vampire Scourge on Eos [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Character name Starlight, Headcanon, Info on Starlight, Information on character for story, Other, Please Save Me charater, Series headcannons, What Starlight is capable of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:39:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend/pseuds/VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend
Summary: Information on my PSM OC Starlight. The other half of Ravus Nox Fleuret's Soul. The one that he dreamed of for all of his life and that the Queen of Tenebrae brought to live in Fenestala Manor to live when she was around 12 years old. Ravus watched her for years until she hit the human age of 25, until he could no longer stay away from her. Then he finally approached her. Thus the story of Please Save Me began...
Relationships: Starlight/Ravus (Please Save Me Characters)
Series: Final Fantasy XV Vampire Scourge on Eos [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761766
Kudos: 1





	Information on Starlight (Please Save Me) Character

**Author's Note:**

> So considering chapter six has now come up, I decided that I needed to put a little more depth into Starlight's character. Hell I've even made up a physical pic of my Character. I will be posting this pic down on my tumblr. Unfortunately, it's going to take a bit for me to do so. I have decided to create my characters (both Starlight and Ravus) in a battle outfit and a ball outfit on a game called Sword Art Online: Fatal Bullet. However to get some of the outfits, I have to do a lot of grinding to get certain objects to but the outfits that I need. As well I have do decide between certain attributes that are giving me trouble with Ravus's Avatar. I can't seem to get his hair right. I'm either going to lengthen his hair, depending on what the outfits do or I'm going to shorten it a little. So this is going up first, then I'm going to work on getting the outfits. My pics of my characters height are going to be off a little since they don't go up to the exact height that I need so I tried to do what I could. As for Starlight's weapons, that's going to take a little more time, due to the fact that I haven't found two of the ones I like. (Damn it DMC for making Yamato! I want to use that as my katana, but I can't!!) but give me a little time and I'll have everything up! You'll find all of this on my tumblr @tenshiscientia  
> So chapter 6 is going to take a while but the outfits will probably be posted before it is out just to give you a taste of what you will be picturing while things are happening

Originally thigh length, slightly off white hair. Was usually just left unbound, hanging straight down her back.

Her eyes were a pale ice-blue.

Her skin was a medium shade of peach, mostly like a person that sees a normal amount of sun, and sometimes ends up with a tan here and there.

She's tall at 5' 11''. Her body is well built, and though she is slim, she is still quite muscular behind those slim contours

After Ravus turns her to an Immortal, her hair lengthens to knee length so she ends up keeping it in a braid down her back

Her eyes are an even paler blue now

Her skin goes very pale

And she ends up gaining her Immortal powers

After a few years pass, chapter six ends up happening (I'm not spoiling anything, just telling you her abilities and her weapons. Also the lines she uses to conjure her abilities.)

Weapons she carries with her and abilities:

Bow and Arrows

Katana

Daggers

Magic: Fire, Ice, Lightning, Water Earth, Healing, Mesmerize (the ability to hypnotize someone with a set of words by taking over their mind for a set period of time)

Taunts while using her bow:

"Do you get my point now?"

"Such a waste of my time!"

"Really now, this is getting to be a bore! Can't you give me a real challenge?"

Taunts while using her Katana:

"Can you keep up?"

"Are you even worthy?"

"Kneel before me and beg for mercy!"

Taunts while using her daggers:

"Try me!"

"Intelligence is the key to victory, while ignorance will only bring you failure."

"You should choose your battles wisely..."

Magic:

Mesmerize: a blessing from her deceased brother

"Sweet thing, It's alright. You can trust me. Don't worry, I'll be gentle..."

Fire: conjured from the blessing of Ifrit:

"Burn in the flames of my anger!"

"Find pain in the fires of the Immortals!"

"My fires will consume you!"

Ice: conjured from the blessing of Shiva:

"Let the cold of the Glacian be your grave!"

"There is no pity for those who have no heart!"

"may your blood freeze solid in your veins!"

Lightning: conjured from the blessing of Ramuh:

"Ramuh's judgement shall decide your fate!"

"I will never serve! I will only command!"

"You will know the meaning of fear..."

Water: conjured from the blessing of Leviathan:

"Leviathan's will pull you asunder!"

"let the waters before us part!"

"Rain down thy anger from the heavens o' God of the seas!"

Earth: conjured from the blessing of Titan:

"Lift from the ground o' show of strength!"

"The strength of Cauthuss is mine to command!"

"Though gentle is my heart, strong is my wrath!"

Healing: conjured through the blessing of Bahamut:

"On the winds, the gentle voice floats. Through my hands, tendrils of life flow."

"Allow me to take away your pain, weary one."

"Wandering traveler, let me lay you to rest. Let me heal your wounds, please stop and rest."

"The light of Tenebrae shall shine down upon you. Take thy pain and give it to me."


End file.
